Primer brillo
by spookygolin
Summary: muchas veces nos preguntamos, si efectivamente pertenecemos al lugar correcto, pero... ¿que pasa cuando esas dudas pueden llegar a tener algo de verdad? one-shot para el reto de abril de la society of silver sharingan


**hola kakahinas, este fic corresponde al reto del mes de abril de la society of silver sharingan...espero que sea de su agrado...lo hice en tiempo record...falta de inspiracion...**

**todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto, yo solo los uso para distraerme :)**

**Primer Brillo**

**por: golin**

Desde pequeño me he preguntado si pertenezco aquí, pues jamás me he sentido parte de esta familia; sé que ellos me aman o eso demuestran, pero eso no me basta. en la calle suelo ser el centro de burla... me dicen que soy adoptado o que soy un extraterrestre, que no me parezco a un niño normal, suelo dejarlos hablar, no me importa...pero a veces...solo a veces cuando me miro en el espejo siento que todo es verdad.

sé que mis padres también piensan que soy extraño, pero ellos jamás me lo dirían, a mi corta edad prácticamente vivo detrás de los libros, la lectura me fascina, es algo que me hace olvidar de todo; hace que mi imaginación vuele, llevándome lejos de aquí...

―koichi

―si madre

―es hora de la cena, apresúrate

―enseguida salgo

Casi sin animo bajo al comedor, no es que no tenga hambre, pero el ver a todos reunidos me hace sentir la oveja negra, la mancha; mi madre me observa detenidamente mientras mi padre con ese semblante frio me ordena que no los haga esperar más.

―muy bien ya que estamos todos...podemos comenzar

―oh...gracias a kami sama pensé que el niño genio se iba a tardar más en honrarnos con su tan agraciada presencia

―kokoro basta-padre-

―pero es verdad padre...siempre tenemos que aguantar sus aires de superioridad

―eso no es verdad hermano

―claro que lo es, y por eso todos te molestan

―kokoro tu padre ha dicho que basta

―porque siempre lo defienden tanto ¿es porque es diferente?

―no soy diferente

―claro que lo eres, solo mirate-señalandolo- tus ojos, tu cabello, ese estúpido andar...te desmayas cada que alguien se acerca demasiado a ti...

―kokoro no lo repetiré-padre molesto-

― ¡míranos! todos tenemos algo en común menos tu

―no es verdad-cerrando los ojos-

―kokoro estas castigado...olvídate de esa reunión con tu equipo

― ¿qué? no es justo

―tampoco lo son tus acciones-padre-

―pero es la verdad y usted lo sabe padre-mirando con furia a su hermano-

―sube a tu habitación...no habrá cena para ti esta noche-madre-

―es injusto-dejando la mesa y subiendo rápidamente-

―ahh...-suspirando-rui

―lo se querida...hablare con el mas tarde

―koichi no le hagas caso a kokoro, sabes que siempre está de malas-sonrisa-cada que le ganas en combate, además...las diferencias entre las familias son normales ¿te imaginas si nosotros tres fuéramos iguales? padre y madre no sabrían quien es quien

―gracias koi-media sonrisa-

―tu padre y yo te queremos no lo olvides

Después de la cena el padre subió a la habitación de su hijo mediano mientras koichi ayudaba con la limpieza de la cocina como era su costumbre, no le había dolido lo que su hermano había dicho, no...Lo que le dolía y le hacía dudar era que tal vez tenía razón. Desde que tenía memoria kokoro parecía estar en su contra a diferencia de koi que lo protegía y le ayudaba cuando le era posible; la vida con sus dos hermanos era como una montaña rusa.

―en que tanto piensas hijo

―mmm...nada madre

―si claro...soy tu madre lo olvidas?

―no madre...jamás lo olvido-mirada triste-

―está bien deja eso-quitándole unos vasos de su mano lo guía hasta la mesa-listo...hablemos

―no sé de qué desea que le diga madre

―ichi-tomando su manita- lo que te dijo kokoro estuvo mal, pero no tienes que preocuparte de nada, eres nuestro hijo y te queremos

― ¿me quieren así como soy?

―claro...tú eres muy especial-sonrisa-

―que tanto me quiere madre

―mucho

― ¿mucho? ¿Mucho?

―muchísimo

―y haría cualquier cosa por protegerme

―por supuesto

―incluso mentirme-la madre cambio su semblante-

―terminemos de limpiar anda

―respóndame madre

―koichi no hay nada que responderte

―claro que si

―mi obligación es defenderte de quien quiera lastimarte...eres mi hijo

―madre...

―es hora de dormir sube ya...tu padre te espera muy temprano para sus labores

ahora más que nunca las dudas se habían apoderado de él, la forma de responder de su madre no lo consideraba normal, ¿quién podría decirle algo así a su hijo?, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa, podría preguntarle a su padre, pero prefería evitarse la pena de ser ignorado o sencillamente tener que hacer más deberes de los que le imponía cada que deseaba hablar de algo, era el único niño de su edad que se educaba en casa, en vez de estudiar cómo era lo normal, se le enseñaba sobre la historia del mundo ninja, de los clanes que existían y de los hokages, eso para él era demasiado aburrido, en que le podía servir saber todo eso, si ya de por si lo consideraban extraño peor aún, enterarse que le enseñaban historia, lo verían como a un anciano. si querían enseñarle, él era más que materia dispuesta en el arte de las peleas, las estrategias, la ciencia, aunque era un niño, le gustaba admirar las flores, sentir esa sutil fragancia en cada una de ellas, sobre todo la de los lirios...

―la perspicacia de koichi está cada vez más latente

―lo se querida...

―es un niño demasiado inteligente

―como su padre

―eso es lo que más temo, de ser así...no podremos detenerlo más tiempo

―tendremos que tenerlo, aun es peligroso

― ¿no has recibido noticias?

―la última fue hace quince días-sonrisa-su cumpleaños se acerca...,

―lo sé...en cuatro días cumplirá nueve

como todas las mañanas koichi y su padre practicaban en el pequeño dojo de la familia, antes de hacer su trabajo en el campo, el arar la tierra, y recolectar parte de la cosecha que ya estaba lista no le disgustaba, pero si de algo se iba a cansar, mil veces prefería que fuera por seguir entrenando, durante la noche estuvo meditando si atreverse a hablar con su padre o quedarse con la incertidumbre, le agradaba su compañía, era un tipo severo, y algo callado, pero cuando compartía algún dialogo con él, se asombraba de lo mucho que sabía, y de las respuestas que le daba...pero lo que siempre le daba risa era que hablara de el en tercera persona, tu padre es demasiado inteligente, uno de los mejores hombres, el sin duda te quiere...y la curiosidad mato al gato...

―padre...

―hmm

―puedo hacerle una pregunta

―depende

― ¿de qué?

―de que desee responderte

―cómo voy a saber si deseara responderme

―si encuentro tu pregunta lo suficientemente importante para responderte lo hare-limpiando la maleza-

―mmm...porque no voy a la academia como mis hermanos...

―porque aun eres muy pequeño y no podrás defenderte de los que te molestan

―claro que puedo padre...usted me ha enseñado muy bien

―es por ese motivo que no podrás defenderte-mirándolo-no sería justo para ellos, provocar a alguien que los puede apalear rápidamente-una sonrisa se dibujó en koichi-

―es por ese motivo que usted prefiere enseñarme...

―hai

―pero...-dudando-porque a mí me enseña cosas que a mis hermanos no

―porque cada uno de ustedes es diferente, es por eso que se les necesita enseñar de esa manera

―pero...porque solo historia para mí, si los demás se enteran me creerán más raro de lo que ya me consideran

―porque es algo que tú necesitaras más adelante...

―en que...o para que me puede servir saberme la historia de las naciones, de los clanes, nosotros no somos ninjas padres, ni políticos...somos campesinos

―escúchame koichi-mirada seria-todo buen hombre debe de tener reglas fundamentales en su vida; la sabiduría, el respeto, el honor y la familia, de lo contrario no sería más que una piltrafa humana... y nosotros no te estamos criando para que seas una de esas piltrafas, entendido

―haiii padre

―tu cumpleaños está cerca...ya pensaste en lo que deseas

―solo deseo ser normal padre...

―no sabes lo que dices

―claro que lo sé...no quiero ser más la burla de nadie, tampoco que kokoro me odie, y que ustedes dejen de verme como lo hacen

―tu hermano no te odia

―claro que sí, puedo sentir una pesadez cada que estamos cerca y la obligación que sienten por mi

―somos tus padres eso es lógico

―lo lógico padre seria que no me dijeran cada que me sucede algo que es su obligación defenderme...que me ocultan

―estas alucinando vuelve a tus labores...

―la evasión siempre es la misma contigo y con madre...y eso me hace creer cada vez más lo que me dice kokoro

―...

―padre...

―padre...padre...-la voz de koi saco a los dos de sus cavilaciones-

―que sucede koi...

―te ha llegado esto y madre me ha mandado de inmediato-entrega una carta-porque trae el sello de konoha...pasa algo malo padre

―ustedes terminen las labores, después vayan a casa-alejándose del lugar-

―que sucede koi...

―no lo sé hermanito...no lo se

La ausencia de su padre duro casi todo el día, si eso no era suficientemente sospechoso, la ansiedad que había visto de su madre desde que regresaron de sus tareas, terminaba por cerrar el cuadro de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo; cuando el jefe de la familia llego, ambos adultos se encerraron en su habitación por casi una hora, haciendo que por primera vez la cena se demorara y esta vez el responsable no era él.

En la mesa reinaba el silencio total, nadie hablaba pues sentían que al hacerlo, algo malo se fuera a desatar; pero claro no todo puede permanecer como es...

―koichi...

―si padre

―mañana me acompañaras en un viaje

―a donde iremos...

―lo descubrirás mañana

―porque lo llevas solo a el padre...yo también deseo ir

―kokoro tienes obligaciones que atender, y en mi ausencia ayudaras a koi con las responsabilidades de la casa

―no es justo...él siempre tiene que ser el favorito

―kokoro discúlpate con koichi-madre-

―porque...no he hecho nada

―tu nunca has hecho nada...pero lastimas a las personas con tu acciones, te quiero hijo pero la forma en que estas creciendo no es la correcta-madre-

―madre...

esas fueron las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron esa noche, junto con la disculpa obligada de su hermano, koichi intuía que ese no era un simple viaje, pues las actitudes de ambos adultos eran más que obvias, su madre lo miraba con aires de nostalgia y pudo percibir una pequeña lagrima resbalar de su mejilla cuando le dio las buenas noches, su padre...el sencillamente hizo algo que jamás había hecho... coloco una mano sobre su enorme mata de cabellos y se los revolvió, regalándole una sonrisa sincera junto con las palabras "siempre has sido un buen chico".

Al amanecer ambas figuras comenzaron su viaje, no hubo despedidas, ni abrazos, solo un cuídate mucho por parte de la madre quien no salió de su habitación, koi le dedico una enorme sonrisa y le entrego uno de sus kunais favoritos; kokoro simplemente le dio una fría mirada mientras se alejaba de la casa. La aldea en donde vivían era una de las más pequeñas de la nación del fuego, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran campesinos, por lo que era un lugar muy tranquilo para vivir, solo pocos conocían su ubicación, lo que ayudo en gran parte a no ser infestados o amenazados por ninjas renegados o bandidos; acción que llevo a que solo contadas personas fueran capaces de tener entrenamiento de lucha por si acaso fuera necesario, claro el padre de koichi era uno de ellos.

Ya habían pasado día y medio de viaje, y el chico aun seguía preguntándose a donde se dirigían, solo se habían detenido para comer y dormir, cada que quería sacar el tema de las razones de su viaje, su padre lo evadía, diciendo que debería de aprovechar para admirar los enormes bosques, y los diferentes tipos de flores, pues en su aldea carecían de tales bellezas. Y claro las clases favoritas de historia no pudieron faltar, estaba por anochecer cuando se detuvieron.

―acamparemos aquí esta noche koichi...ya estamos muy cerca

―cerca de donde padre...

―de konoha

― ¿konohagure? la enorme aldea de ninjas...

―hai

―tienes tratos con la aldea padre, les venderás nuestras cosechas

―no koichi

―entonces

―visitaremos aun viejo amigo

―está enfermo?

―no...Él te responderá tus dudas-dándole la espalda comenzó a armar la tienda-

―konoha...es una de las naciones más poderosas-emocionado-y tú me has dicho padre que sus ninjas son excepcionales...me podrás llevar a conocer la academia ninja padre

―es mejor dormir...mañana...tendrás mucho que ver

el pequeño estaba tan emocionado que no pudo dejar de pensar en la enorme aldea, si todo era como su padre le había dicho, el moriría de la impresión, su pequeña mente comenzó a divagar sobre cómo se vería realmente los rostros de piedra de los hokage, el enorme monumento a los ninjas perdidos en batallas, los campos de entrenamiento, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se desvaneció de repente al recordar una de las últimas palabras que su padre menciono "el responderá tus dudas" ¿sus dudas?, de que forma una persona extraña podría ayudarle a sentirse menos como un bicho raro y más un niño normal...con un último suspiro cerro sus ojos.

Unas enormes puertas se podían mirar a lo lejos, el corazón del pequeño comenzó a latir rápidamente, y la ansiedad por llegar lo más rápido posible le estaba ganando, cuando de la nada, dos figuras aparecieron enfrente de ellos, luciendo unas extrañas mascaras.

―se esperaba su llegada desde hace unas horas

―han sido dos días de viaje, él tenía que descansar

―ellos están muy ansiosos

―no se preocupen...él ya está aquí-de la misma forma en que aparecieron, se esfumaron-

―padre ellos...

―son ninjas...ninjas de elite

―desaparecieron...

―andando...que nos esperan

Al estar frente a la enorme entrada de la aldea, el pequeño se sintió tan maravillado, jamás pensó que existiría un lugar que le gustara tanto como su pequeña aldea, a pesar de las burlas de las que era objeto, koichi tenía gran cariño por su hogar, su padre coloco una mano sobre su hombro invitándolo a seguir caminando; al cruzar, cuatro par de ojos se posaron sobre él, situación que lo incómodo. Conforme iban andando algunos aldeanos los miraban mientras murmuraban frases que no podía entender…la emoción que había sentido se esfumaba, creía que este lugar podía ser distinto, pero aquí también era un bicho raro.

Se adentraron más en la aldea y los rostros de piedra de los hokage lucían imponentes con los rayos del sol sobre ellos maravillando al pequeño, pero lo que más lo intrigo era ver que uno de los rostros lucía una máscara encima. Entraron al edificio, personas iban y venían, ninjas iguales a los que había visto antes custodiaban algunas puertas, su padre le dijo que aquí se reunirían con su amigo.

―espera aquí, no tardare, hay muchos libros que podrían interesarte mientras vuelvo-saliendo de la habitación-

―libros…lo que quiero en estos momentos es que me dejen de ver como un bicho raro

―pues yo te veo como un niño normal

La extraña voz lo asusto, haciendo que volteara rápidamente, y lo que vio lo dejo maravillado…una hermosa y joven mujer de cabello largo y azabache, piel de porcelana y sus ojos…como dos bellas lunas lo miraban con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente sin explicación alguna; jamás en su corta vida había visto a alguien tan bella, y un enorme sonrojo en su rostro se hizo presente.

―ho...hola

―hola pequeño

―disculpe si la moleste

―no me has molestado-sonriendo-

―eres koichi ¿cierto?

―hai…como sabe mi nombre

―el hombre que viene contigo es amigo de mi esposo

―oh…mi padre dijo que lo visitaríamos

―si lo se…los estábamos esperando

―cuál es su nombre…

―hinata…hinata hyuga

―koichi saotome…mucho gusto-extendiendo su manita y al tocar la de hinata un enorme calor lo recorrió-

―eres un niño muy educado koichi

―gracias…mmm usted es una hyuga

―hai

―entonces usted pertenece a uno de los clanes más antiguos de konoha-sorprendido-

―así es…

―eso quiere decir que es una princesa

―por qué lo dices

―porque yo sé que los hyuga que pertenecen a la rama principal no portan una venda en la frente, y usted no la trae…entonces es una princesa-hinata solo lo miraba- lo siento, sé que soy un bicho raro-triste-

―no koichi, eres un niño muy inteligente

―no es verdad…soy raro, mi forma de ser, mi aspecto…

―ven conmigo koichi-tomándolo de la mano lo guio a un pequeño escritorio de donde saco un pequeño espejo-que es lo que ves

―mmm…a mi

―te pregunte qué es lo que ves koichi…

―mm…un niño

―como es el

―pequeño…ni tan blanco ni tan moreno, cabello plateado y muy raro…ojos-a un lado de él pudo ver el tierno rostro de hinata que- como los suyos

―si koichi…como los míos…

― ¿Por qué? –su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente-

―koichi…

―porque…porque mi padre me trae a este viaje, porque tiene que hablar con su esposo y por qué mis ojos son como los suyos

―necesito que me escuches…

―para que

―para que despejes todas tus dudas, pero primero necesito que me acompañes…mi esposo y yo queremos contarte algo

El pequeño no muy convencido siguió a hinata, caminaron por otro de los pasillos, y esta vez las personas no lo miraban extraño, sino todo lo contrario, en sus rostros había una gran sonrisa; al llegar a una las puertas una mujer se puso inmediatamente de pie.

―hinata sama-con una reverencia-

―hola shizune… ¿mi esposo aún sigue ocupado?

―hokage sama dio órdenes de que pasara en cuanto llegaran...

―su esposo…es el hokage-sorprendido-

―lo es koichi…y ahora lo conocerás, él tiene muchas ganas de verte-con una sonrisa abrió la puerta-

Sin saber porque el corazón del pequeño comenzó a latir más mas fuerte, una enorme sensación que no supo explicar lo estaba invadiendo, todo sucedió en cámara lenta…dos hombres frente a una ventana lo miraban profundamente, uno de ellos con dolor y el otro con una enorme sonrisa, o eso trataba de notarse tras esa mascara que ocultaba su rostro, era un hombre muy alto, imponente, con ojos negros y cabello….

―kakashi…

―tu…tu cabello

―koichi…

―que sucede padre-mirándolo asustado-

―lo mejor será que me vaya…ustedes tendrán mucho de qué hablar-comenzando a andar, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo-

―padre, quédate…-sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse brillosos-

―debo irme, pequeño…tú debes de quedarte, ellos te darán las respuestas que tanto buscas-saliendo de la habitación

―padre….

―koichi cariño…mírame-hinata se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel-

―yo…-su respiración era agitada-

―recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un momento…sobre a quien veías

―koichi-kakashi imito a hinata colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño- sabes porque tus ojos son como los de mi esposa y tu cabello como el mío…

―porque…-lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar sobre su pequeño rostro-

―hace algunos años-kakashi comenzó a hablar- antes de que tu nacieras, tu madre había sido nombrada la líder del clan y yo hokage, por lo que al esparcirse el rumor de nuestro matrimonio y su embarazo, comenzaron a llegar amenazas, algunos veían como un enorme acontecimiento la llegada de un bebe con sangre hyuga y hatake, otros lo tomaron como una ventaja para invadirnos o dar un golpe en la aldea al secuestrarte, y no podíamos permitir que te lastimaran, la vida de las personas de la aldea y el clan de tu madre podrían correr peligro, y tuvimos que tomar una gran decisión..

―deshacerse de mi…

―no…eso jamás koichi-hinata- tu padre y yo jamas pensamos eso, nosotros dariamos la vida por ti...¿sabes lo que significa tu nombre?

―no...

―primera luz...primer brillo

―hijo-kakashi-tu fuiste nuestro primer brillo, el resultado del amor que tu madre y yo nos tenemos, fuiste nuestra luz contra todos aquellos que se interpusieron en nuestra relacion por la diferencia de edad...y creeme que no descanse hasta encontrar al ultimo bastardo que amenazo con quitarme a uno de mis tesoros mas valiosos...nos costo nueve años, nueve largos años en los cuales no pude verte crecer como yo hubiera deseado...pero que ahora estoy dispuesto a no perderme.

―entonces mis padres...mi vida en la aldea..

―rui es un gran amigo mio, el se ofrecio a darte proteccion dentro de su familia y criarte como un miembro mas...siempre estuvimos en contacto, tenemos fotos tuyas y siempre tuvieron proteccion de uno de los nuestros, jamas estuvieron desprotegidos...la deuda que tengo con el jamas se la podria pagar...ni con mi vida, porque esa es tuya hijo...

―yo...-apretando sus puños- yo...siempre me senti un bicho raro, un anormal por no parecerme a mi familia...me senti desubicado, me sentia solo..

―perdonanos mi amor-hinata comenzo a llorar-

―no...no tengo nada que perdonarles...porque ustedes tambien sufrieron como yo

―sabes que dia es hoy...-kakashi-

―mi...mi cumpleaños

―y estas aqui...el mismo dia que naciste...has vuelto con nosotros...nos has dado de nuevo tu primer brillo-sonriendo- ¿tienes algun deseo hijo?

―ya no papa-riendo-por que ya se me cumplio-abrazandolos fuertemente-

**bueno espero que les haya gustado...la desaparicion de la inspiracion fue todo lo que me dejo producir, asi que ya saben cualquier queja, tumulto furioso, y demas es bienvenido...saludos**


End file.
